


Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Oh gawd how I wanna comfort him when he cries, Older Man/Younger Woman, Physical Abuse, Soulmates, babyboy, but very little, hands on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I wanted him to cry so I could comfort him...I always just wanna take care of him!





	Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess

Everything came to a scary halt when he stepped into your personal space and grabbed you by the upper arms, shaking you lightly. You had never during your time together seen his eyes so terribly distressed and miserable as they were in that moment, a moment that seemed to stretch out for eternity, maybe even longer and it was like something died within him as he held you with anything but affection.

You were too terrified to blink, afraid his plea would evade you. And as he growled profanities all you saw were his eyes that seemed to beg you not to hate him, not to leave, cause if you did, he couldn't go on living.  
You were more important to him than the air in his lungs, the blood pumping through his body. He was nothing without you.

Your body stiffened to the extent that he lost his grip and he took a step back, not saying anything, just standing there, hardly breathing. The silence was ear deafening and something screamed in your head.

He took a step back, then another, feeling like he had trouble supporting his own weight on his trembling legs. His body going more and more numb by the second.  
Before his heart could explode out his chest, he turned around, grabbed his car keys and slammed the front door shut.

You involuntarily doubled over on the kitchen floor, wrapping your arms around your legs, feeling like you had been kicked repeatedly in the gut by a steel toed boot.  
You tried to breathe, but only pitiful, straining noises escaped you and you imagined the screaming in your head never would stop.

  
***

Tim had driven aimlessly for hours with the radio blaring to keep his thoughts from choking him and to avoid from having to listen to his own pathetic whimpering.  
He eventually ended up at his friends house, his oldest friend that he had known since his days in Hair. She had always been like a sister to him and her husband had become one of his closest friends.

She was sitting opposite him on the couch, observing him with worried eyes, talking to him in a calm voice.  
He had trouble hearing her as he was too submerged in his own misery, wanting to put his hands in the open fire to take his mind off it. His whole body tingled with sheer fright and he bundled his hands up against his heaving chest, nervously squeezed them together again and again just to be able to feel them. Feeling like he had a gun pressed to his temple, never knowing when it would go off.

"Tim?"

He leaned forward in his armchair, anxiously chewing on his fingernail, completely lost in his own thoughts. She moved to sit beside him, carefully wrapping an arm around his trembling shoulders.

"Breathe, darling." she begged and squeezed him.

He looked up at her with completely empty eyes.

"Breathe." she said again.

He moaned in despair.

"I feel like..." his voice trailed off and he bit his lip hard, unconsciously running his hands through his hair and over his face just as a nervous and insignificant, nonsense act really. Just to keep his hands occupied.

"You know." she began, as a way of getting him to think of something else beside his own pain. "You've mentioned her name atleast 5 times since you've been here, and every time you do, your eyes light up."

He sniffed.

"They do?"

"Yes." smiling sincerely she moved away little and took his hands in her own.  
"And you get that little smile on your lips. It's so subtle and I would never in a million years even notice it if I didn't knew you so well. But it's so completely obvious, Tim."

He exhaled and stared at the floor.

"I've never seen you so happy as you've been since you met her."

He smiled weakly, still with his eyes on the floor.

"You're like a one man musical." she joked and laughed a little. "Well, most of the time."

She cleared her throat, speaking matter of factly;

"So you're gonna go home, talk to one another, ask for her forgiveness, hold her and then never let her go."

He laughed softly, squeezing his friends hands tight as he looked at her.

"Thank you." he whispered.

***

It was close to midnight when he walked through the front door again. The whole house was pitch dark and quiet. His stomach knotted by the eerie stillness and he feared you had gone to your place and that he'd never see you again.

Slumping down on the kitchen floor, his grief caught up with him and he didn't even have time to reflect as his face distorted in sorrow and big, heavy tears fell from his eyes, rolling all the way down his throat and down his chest.  
Crumbling on the floor, he tried to hold it in, fisting his hands over his face so his knuckles whitened, feeling like he would die any second.

"Help me." he wailed. "Help me..."  
  
Banging the back of his head against the cabinet in one hard slam, he exhaled loudly as he just sat there, staring, certain that everything was ruined forever.  
After several minutes he picked up his cellphone with shaky hands, wishing and praying he would be able to get ahold of you.  
He sniffed and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and just when he was about to hit "Call" you walked around the corner and stopped in the doorway, just staring at him with rueful eyes.

You almost didn't recognize him, his features were distorted by emotion and your heart broke for him, shattered and slumped on the floor. He had never looked so small and afflicted and all you wanted to do was to hold him and protect him.

"Babygirl..." he wept, then his voice died.

"Oh, Tim..." you sighed and kneeled down beside him on the floor.

He grabbed you - more careful this time, and clung to you. Your shirt soaking with his tears as he nuzzled his face in your chest, his shoulders convulsing up and down as he sobbed.  
You wrapped both arms around him and pressed him protectively to you.

"Shh shh shh." you lulled. "It's ok..."

He was hot to the touch even through all his clothes and you cuddled him closer, kissing the top of his head, enjoying the sensation of his warmth against your cold, tired body. None of you said anything, you just held him as he cried and let him calm down in his own way, he was too distraught to talk right now anyways. As were you and he knew that, so he figured he'd leave  _you_ alone so you could calm down in _your_ way.

It took quite some time before he started to relax and you could feel his grip around you loosening and he drifted off to sleep in your arms, sighing miserably every once in while.

Kissing his forehead and carding your fingers through his soft curls, you murmured softly to his hair, asking him if he wanted to go to bed and that you could deal with it all tomorrow.  
You knew his was too exhausted right now, both emotionally and physically and you just wanted to take care of him.

He nodded a little and in that moment looked like a lost little boy who were afraid to be alone. You smiled softly, wiping tears from his flushed face and helped him on his feet.

"Come." you whispered and took his hand. "It's my turn to tuck _you_ in now."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted him to cry so I could comfort him...I always just wanna take care of him!


End file.
